


Forbidden

by PurplePoppies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies





	1. Chapter 1

Gerhardt has been pacing in front of his door all day. Back and forth non-stop it was driving him insane. Jefferson stopped by for Mr Gold to gather information about the reanimation. That is when all hell broke loose. Victor had been feeling off all day, but thought nothing of it. Well, until Jefferson shoved me against the wall, and buried his face in my throat.

With a start I realized my heat was beginning. Before I even had the chance to push the hatter away Gerhardt was there. He sent Jefferson flying across the room into the wall. Growling he went to attack before I let out a low whine. Instantly Gerhardts attention snapped to me allowing Jefferson to make his escape.

I was crowded into the wall. Teeth breaking the skin of my neck before I could blink. I let out a moan my legs shaking. Wetness spread across the seat of my pants. The scent had Gerhardt rumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

"No. Gerhardt no." I placed my hand against his chest but couldn't bring myself to push him away. This was wrong, forbidden. He's brother, but I could feel the claiming bite take hold. The bond beginning to form. My heart longing.

"Victor, please." Gerhardt rasped against my throat. Fingers clenched tight around my waist pulling me closer.


End file.
